La melodía de los sueños
by Youko's Fox Girl
Summary: ¿Que esconde esa mascara que llevas puesta? Deja tu mascara y disfruta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

En Diciembre 19 el destino de tres chicas cambió completamente. Las tres amigas acababan de graduarse de ser Exwires. Y les habían entregado una misión por ser exorcistas de clase 1, Mephisto su director las había mandado "no intencionalmente" a un mundo paralelo para completar su misión. Las tres jóvenes son; Inaba Kei, Mahebara Yumiko y Masaomi Leo. Aparecen a fuera de una mansión y comienza a maldecir a Mephisto.

-Pinche Mephisto, quien se cree mandando nos a este pinche lugar! Está bien pinche grande! No mames, yo no pienso limpiar! Ni maíz! Por qué chingados no nos mando una maid? Ah, no! Y luego me deja sin contacto al mundo exterior! Me las va a pagar cuando regrese! Pero me va a oír e-ese...- dice Leo enojada gritando al cielo, cuando voltea a reclamarle a Kei y se da cuenta que no están, voltea para todos lados y ve la puerta abierta, sorprendida empieza a maldecir a Kei ahora.

-Ah, chingon pinche Kei! Porque chingados te llevas a Yumiko!? Yo aquí hablando con la pinche puerta o que!? No, sí con una amiga así quien quiere a un pinche Mephisto 2?!- maldice Leo entrando a la casa, en la cara de Kei.

- P-pero que chingados te pasa?! Porqué rayos me maldices! Si yo no te hice nada!- responde Kei a Leo confundida.

Yumiko perdida viéndolas discutir. Kei haciéndose para atrás discutiendo con Leo. Leo siguiéndola haciendo que Kei se terminara sentando en el sillón que está en la entrada. Kei sintiendo una leve presión en su pierna, voltea hacia abajo y ve que unos pies la están empujando, siguiendo con la vista las piernas que la presionan hacia la cara del culpable. Kei descubre que es un joven de cabello rojo.

- LEO! Ayuda, se metió otro peje lagarto!- grita Kei abrazada de la cabeza de Leo.

-Quita... -procesando- Kei, tu quédate aquí, porque no sabemos si tiene rabia- Leo se quita a Kei de la cabeza y le hace señas como si fuera un perro.- wow TU! Largo de mi sofá, ahora! - nota que no responde y se acerca al joven moviéndolo con el pie- hey que no me escuchaste? LARGO! - grita Leo enojada a punto de patearlo.

El joven que estaba acostado en el sillón, se mueve y atrapa la patada de Leo antes de que haga contacto.

-Hey, hey suéltame o te mueres!- dice Leo enojada.

El joven se levanta molesto. -Maldición, que ruidosa eres, esta no es tu casa así que cállate.- responde el joven irritado.

- En primera, no estoy aquí porque quiera. En segunda, me vale un reverendo pepino si es o no tu casa, a mi me dijeron que tengo que vivir aquí y bye no tengo como regresar a mi casa, donde en realidad quiero estar. Bien happy, ok? En tercer lugar, me sueltas o te parto tu linda cara por la mitad que me agarraste de muy mal humor, así que me sueltas por las buenas o malas, señor duermo en donde se me plazca? - responde Leo mostrando sus afilados dientes y sus ojos cambian a un tono ámbar.

En eso se escucha otra voz a lo lejos. -Ayato qué es todo este alboroto?-

- Maldición no tu Reiji - responde el misterioso joven de cabello rojo y ojos color verde claro con ámbar, llamado Ayato.

- Esta es la entrada. Este lugar es usado para recibir a los invitados, no es tu cuarto. - responde Reiji, el joven misterioso de lentes y cabello azabache.

- A ver, esperen un momento! Ustedes viven aquí? - pregunta Kei confundida.

- ¿Quién eres? Y de donde saliste?- dice Yumiko confundida al igual que Kei.

-Oh, perfecto ahora son dos.- responde Leo molesto.

-Y ustedes son?- pregunta Reiji.

- Mahebara Yumiko, la que esta curioseando por todo el lugar es Inaba Kei y finalmente la que está a punto de perder la cabeza es Masaomi Leo. Nos dieron la… dirección de esta mansión y nos mencionaron que este era nuestro nueva residencia- responde Yumiko cortésmente

- Yo no he escuchado nada de eso. Ayato explica esto. -responde cortante Reiji.

- Eh? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Tu nunca dijiste nada de esto plana.- responde Ayato molesto hacia Leo.

-¿Y cómo rayos se supone que te iba a decir, si estabas cómodamente dormido en MI sillón? Si lo soy y te importa como porque?- responde Leo molesta hacia Ayato.

Ayato está a punto de responder cuando Reiji lo interrumpe.

-Esto es extraño. Nadie me informo sobre esto.- responde Reiji sacando a Kei de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón. ¿Pero quién eres?- pregunta Kei sorprendida al ver a otro joven del que no sabe su nombre.

-No debemos de hablar aquí. Síganme.- responde Reiji ignorando la pregunta de Kei y volteándose esperando que lo sigan.

Kei, Leo y Yumiko siguen a Reiji, sin embargo, Leo antes de continuar se voltea y fulmina con la mirada a Ayato y regresa su mirada hacia enfrente y continua siguiendo a Kei, Yumiko y Reiji.

Yumiko, Leo y Kei se encuentran sentadas en la sala de estar, esperando que Reiji o Ayato inicien una conversación.

-Ahora bien, en el interés de la formalidad, empiecen diciéndonos acerca de ustedes y de cómo llegaron aquí.- dice Reiji.

-Aja, bueno yo…-responde Kei pero la corta una voz.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? Así que es cierto… Tres lindas chicas humanas aquí- responde un voz juguetona arriba en las escaleras, perteneciente a un joven de cabello rojo claro y ojos verdes oscuros con ámbar.

Kei desconcertada al ser interrumpida, voltea a las escaleras, más sin embargo no ve a nadie en estas. De pronto siente que alguien lame su mejilla, sorprendida voltea para ver al culpable de la lamida en su mejilla.

-Mmm, huelen tan agradable y dulce.- responde el joven de cabello rojo claro. De pronto una voz atrás de Yumiko responde -Por favor, déjame probar a mi también.- responde un chico de cabello morado, que está abrazando a un oso de felpa que tiene un parche en el ojo.

- Tenias razón, son dulces.- responde el chico de cabello morado, lamiendo el oído de Leo. Leo al no esperar esto, se sobresalta.

- Ahora, ustedes dos no creen que su comportamiento es un poco descortés hacia unas chicas a las que apenas acaban de conocer?- les pregunta Reiji a los dos chicos que acababan de lamer la cara de Kei y la oreja de Leo.

-Eh? Pero, no todo el mundo quiere probar algo que se ve delicioso? No crees, Kanato?- pregunta el joven de cabello rojo claro, a el joven que sostiene el oso de felpa.

-Sí.- responde Kanato.

-Ya basta, ustedes! Su grandeza las vio primero que ustedes. Su grandeza, será su primero en todo.- responde Ayato molesto. Leo y Kei al sentirse tratadas como posesiones se empiezan a enojar, sin embargo antes de comenzar su ataque hacia Ayato, alguien las interrumpe.

-Patético! Ya estoy cansado de que te refieras a ti mismo como "Su grandeza".- responde una voz molesta a lo lejos.

-No molestes! Sé que eres tú ,Subaru. Muéstrate!- responde Ayato molesto.

-Por acá. Sabía que había olía a humano aquí. Así que eran ustedes. ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi precioso sueño? - responde la voz molesta que es identificada como Subaru (un joven alvino de ojos de color rojo) a las tres jóvenes.

- A quién llamas humano? Vampiro de pacotilla!- grita Kei molesta de haber sido interrumpida.

-Vampiro de pacotilla! Humano que se cree demonio!- grita Subaru, pegándole a la pared rompiéndola.

Kei cabreada, deja su ilusión de humana y aparecen sus rasgos de demonio zorro (orejas y cola), su cabello llega al suelo y es blanco puro, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre ya que está enojada.

-Al parecer tu nariz no sabe distinguir el aroma de un humano y un zorro.- responde Kei fríamente. Subaru se queda sorprendido, al igual que los otros vampiros. Yumiko y Leo no se sorprenden de lo sucedido.

-Acaso, ustedes son las chicas que _él_ menciono?- dice un voz a espaldas de ellos, Kei, Yumiko y Leo voltean rápidamente y ven a una figura acostada en el sillón.

-Shu, acaso tu sabes algo de estas chicas?- pregunta Reiji a la figura que está acostada en el sillón, un chico de cabellos güero y ojos azules, que está escuchando música con audífonos.

-Tal vez...- responde Shu, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No me digas "Tal vez". Me gustaría una explicación.- responde Kanato irritado a Shu.

-_Él_ me contacto el otro día... _Él_ dijo "tenemos unas invitadas que llegan de la iglesia, trátenlas con respeto"- respondió Shu.

-Enserio? Eso significa que tendremos una relación muy larga con ellas.- responde el chico de cabello rojo claro sonriendo. Kei sigue cabreada por ser ignorada e interrumpida al hablar.

-Al parecer no había ningún error después de todo. Así que permitan nos presentarnos.-responde Reiji a Kei, Yumiko y Leo.

-El hijo mayor, Shu (chico güero).- dice Reiji siendo interrumpido por Yumiko y Kei.

-Achu?- dice Yumiko dudosa.

-Salud!- responde Kei divertida.

- Yo soy el segundo hijo, Reiji (chico azabache con lentes). El tercer hijo, Ayato (chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes claros con ámbar).- responde Reiji.

-La próxima vez, no te escaparas!- responde sonriendo satisfecho Ayato a Leo.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. – responde con un Leo a Ayato en un tono retador.

-Kanato…- responde Reiji.

-Por favor, déjame probarte alguna vez.- dice Kanato a Yumiko.

-Raito (chico de cabello rojo claro y ojos verdes oscuro con ámbar)…- responde Reiji.

-Encantado de conocerte, pequeña Bitch-chan!- responde Raito sonriendo divertido a Kei.

-Y el último hijo… Subaru.- responde Reiji.

-Que desperdicio de tiempo.- responde Subaru irritado a las chicas.

Kei estaba cabreada y gracias a las presentaciones se enojo más, casi llegando al límite de su enojo, en donde si se enojaba un poco más entraría a la fase donde no estaría satisfecha hasta que saciara su sed de sangre. Leo estaba a punto de matar a los 6 cuando Yumiko comienza a tranquilizarlas.

-Calma pueblo calma. Hay que hablar esto tranquilamente.- dice Yumiko tratando de calmarlas, Kei por primera y última vez ignora a Yumiko, comenzando a transformarse.

- O los mato yo o los matas tu Leo?!- dice Kei a Leo muy enojada.

- No me hagan llamar a Shura!- dice Yumiko sacando el celular, Kei y Leo rápidamente bajan las orejas y las colas, Kei volteando a todas partes rasguñando las paredes y Leo escondida atrás de su enemigo Ayato echa bolita.

Raito y Subaru mirando a Kei en shock y divertidos al ver su reacción por la amenaza de la chica. Ayato viendo a Leo con una mirada satisfactoria al saber su debilidad, mientras Shu solo la veía indiferente. Kanato y Reiji voltean a ver a Yumiko con ojos admiración. Kei trata de calmarse, respirando hondo. Raito y Subaru la miran como si estuviera loca, Kei se da cuenta de inmediato y sale corriendo hacia las piernas de Yumiko suplicado piedad.

-Ya, ya, calma no lo haré pero ya tranquilas ok? –dice Yumiko con una voz tranquila pero a la vez amenazadora.

-Te recuerdo que no las puedes matar por que como tu son dos candidatas mas para ser nuestras esposas. –dice Shu con un tono aburrido, a Yumiko.

-Yo, matar? No nunca seria incapaz.- dice inocentemente Yumiko.

- Hahaha esa ni tú te la crees Yumiko- dice Kei ya un poco más calmada.

-…Shura- dice Leo abajo del sofá.

- Al parecer ya encontró su cuarto – dice Ayato con un tono burlón.

-No, debemos mostrarles su cuarto. Sígueme.-dice Reiji acomodándose los lentes.

Yumiko al ver que Leo sigue igual va al sofá a sacarla y se la lleva arrastrando de los pies siguiendo a Reiji con Kei agarrada de su brazo.

-Son unas demonios muy raras…-dice Ayato burlándose. Los vampiros asienten y escuchan la voz de Kei y Leo a lo lejos.

-Escuche eso!.- gritan Kei y Leo

Los vampiros se quedan callados. Reiji lleva calmadamente a las chicas a su habitación, se percata de que no llevan ninguna maleta consigo.

-No llevan ninguna maleta. ¿Porqué?- Reiji pregunta calmadamente.

-Nos van a llegar unas telas después- responde Yumiko.

-¿Telas?- pregunta Reiji

-Si, Kei es nuestra diseñadora y modista. –responde Yumiko sonriendo.

Reiji se sorprende y voltea a ver las pensando que si era de verdad que _él _ las había enviado como candidatas a esposas.

_"De verdad ellas son candidatas a esposas? Ah, esto será bastante complicado… Como podremos conseguir sangre de ellas si están en guardia todo el tiempo… Espera un momento… Están distraídas con la amenaza, este es el momento!" _pensó Reiji satisfactoriamente, acercándose lentamente al cuello de Yumiko.

Leo rápidamente pasa su brazo por el cuello de Reiji sacando sus uñas mientras que Kei jala a Yumiko hacia ella protegiéndola. Reiji sorprendido se suelta de Leo y se aleja un poco y continua llevándolas a su cuarto, antes de llegar pasan por un cuarto que esta con cadenas y candados. Kei siendo curiosa como todos los zorros se empieza a hacer preguntas de lo que habrá ahí adentro, en lo que ella esta fantaseando las cadenas y los candados se rompen. Reiji había seguido adelante pensando que aun lo seguían. Kei al ver que ya no hay cadenas que puedan cerrar la puerta entra para satisfacer su curiosidad, llevándose con ella a Yumiko mientras Leo las seguía por detrás.

-Woah… Muchas joyas.- dice Kei sorprendida al ver los colores tan brillantes. Yumiko camina hacia la ventana y ve una figura de una mujer con pelo violeta que llegaba hasta el suelo. Lentamente la mujer misteriosa voltea y Yumiko al verla a los ojos empieza a caminar hacia tras asustada chocando con el librero y tirando unos libros, entre ellos un diario. Leo al escuchar que algo se caía voltea rápidamente.

-Yumiko estas bien? –Leo pregunta preocupada

Kei voltea y ve que Yumiko está apuntando a un diario. Las tres se asoman y ven una foto en donde están los seis vampiros, notan unas sombras familiares atrás de ellos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto ES IMPOSIBLE! – Leo se voltea y patea a la pared.

-De todas las habitaciones, tenían que escoger está para entrar.- responde la voz de Reiji a su espalda.

Kei y Leo no se mostraban sorprendidas, porque se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban ahí, claro no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí parados, si fue después de la punzada que sintió Yumiko o cuando ellas entraron.

-Esta es una habitación que habíamos cerrado para que nadie entrará. Tendré que buscar un nuevo candado.- dice Reiji irritado.

-Eso es seguro. Como entraste Bitch-chan?- pregunta Raito curioso a Kei.

-Por favor, quédate quieta; eres mi presa.- dice Kanato a Yumiko.

-Ella no es la presa de nadie, Vampiro.- responde Kei irritada.

- Déjate de excusas!- dice molesto Subaru pegándole a la pared haciendo que se caigan algunos libros.

-Oh, tu! No de nuevo, Subaru.- dice Raito.

-Cállate!- responde Subaru enojado.

-CALLENSE TODOS! –grita Leo a punto de explotar. Ayato al verla se le acerca sin que se dé cuenta y la toma por la barbilla.

- Esa es la mirada… que consigue que mi sangre fluya.- dice Ayato sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Tal vez yo participaré también.- dice Raito divertido acercándose a Kei.

-Yo también quiero probar.- dice Kanato acercándose a Yumiko.

-Sólo hay un hecho que deben comprender perfectamente. Que nunca podrán escapar de nosotros.- dice Reiji satisfactoriamente.

-Oh, ve directo al grano. Solo dile a ellas que si intentan escapar, están muertas.- dice Subaru irritado.

Ayato y Raito intentan beber la sangre de Leo y Kei sucesivamente. Kei pacientemente cierra los ojos, mientras Leo se encuentra nerviosa volteando a ver a Yumiko. Ayato y Raito piensan que se rindieron y continúan. Kei abre de golpe sus ojos, que se vuelven más brillantes y hace que Raito tenga cortes en la cara y al mismo tiempo Leo había empujado a Ayato haciendo que chocara con Raito provocando que se peguen el cabeza. Los vampiros se sorprenden.

-Pero.. qué?! Oye plana que fue lo que nos hiciste?!- le grita Ayato a Leo.

Se oye cómo se rompe un cuadro, todos voltean a ver en donde está Shu.

-Ah mi error, lo tiré por accidente…- dice Shu irritado. Todos se preguntan porque estará molesto.

-Oye, plana! Estás preparada?- pregunta Ayato agarrando el cuello de Leo.

-Solo si tú estás preparado para sufrir las consecuencias.- Leo muestra su colmillos.

-Oye! Quien te crees…- grita Ayato enojado, Kei interrumpe.

-El hecho de que no podamos "escapar", que en realidad ni pensábamos en irnos, no quiere decir que dejaremos que cualquiera tome nuestra sangre. dice Kei sonriendo satisfactoriamente, se voltea y se va y Yumiko y Leo la siguen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Al día siguiente Leo se levanta estirándose y bostezando. Voltea a su alrededor buscando a Kei y Yumiko descubriendo que aun siguen dormidas. Luego voltea a ver el reloj y en eso escucha una voz.

-Eres la única que se despierta temprano.-Dijo Raito sentado en la cama de Kei.

-Se ve demasiado sexy dormida y huele demasiado bien, acaso intenta seducirme?- Raito comenta acercándose a Kei mientras duerme. Leo tratando de impedir que algo suceda lanza una almohada hacia Kei.

-KEI DESPIERTA! –Leo grita al lanzar la almohada a Kei la cual accidentalmente golpea a Raito.

-Qué? Qué? Ya estoy despierta! –Contesta sentándose en la cama poniendo su pie en la cara de Raito.

-Ahhh! Que pasa aquí? –Se levanta Yumiko asustada.

Raito se levanta y avienta la almohada hacia la cara de Leo, antes de que esta la golpeara una mano lo detiene.

-No maltrates lo que le pertenece a su grandeza, sin permiso. –dice Ayato sentándose en la cama de Leo.

-Ayato no seas tan duro.- responde Raito quejándose.

-Cállate es mía. – responde Ayato molesto.

-No le pertenezco a nadie, ahora largo!- responde Leo enojada.

-Ya me desperté con el olor a la pela- dice Kei emocionada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Yumiko confundida.

-Ya basta, llegaran tarde!- dice Reiji con un tono demandante.

-Tsk, no otra vez tu Reiji. – contesta Ayato volteando a verlo.

-Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo- dice Raito volteando a ver a Kei.

-Se tienen que cambiaran.- dice Reiji

-¿Para qué, vamos a ir a algún lado?- dice Yumiko medio dormida.

-¿No es obvio? Para ir a la escuela- responde Reiji sorprendido de tenérselo que decir a Yumiko.

-¿Tan temprano? –pregunta Yumiko tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué tan ingenua puedes ser? ¿Necesitas que te digan todo dos veces? Van a ir a una escuela nocturna. –contesta Reiji

-Oh, es cierto… -responde Yumiko asintiendo la cabeza recordando todo lo que paso el día de ayer.

-Apresúrense y cámbiense en sus uniformes que están ahí. –desaparecen los tres vampiros. Leo y Yumiko comienzan a cambiarse mientras escuchan que Kei comienza a roncar. Yumiko y Leo deciden cambiarla entre ellas y Leo la carga en su espalda, llevándosela al carro.

Un vez en el carro Leo avienta a Kei accidentalmente en una esquena en medio de Raito y Subaru. Leo se acuesta en medio de Yumiko y Ayato. Ayato voltea hacia abajo viendo a Leo.

-¿ En que estas pensando plana? –dice Ayato con una sonrisa

-¿Que te importa feo?- contesta Leo de un modo cortante

-Huele a pelea- dice Kei hablando dormida acurrucándose con su cabeza en el hombro de Subaru. Subaru voltea hacia la ventana sonrojándose, mientras Raito se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Tienes mucho valor como para responderle a su grandeza, plana – dice Ayato molesto acercando su cara a la de Leo.

-Ya me canse de que me digas plana inútil, me llamo Masaomi Leo así que me llamas por mi nombre, quieras o no y si te cuesta trabajo mejor! Imbécil. –Responde le gruyendo.

-Cállate tu opinión nunca me importara mientras estés viva, plaaaanaaaa. –Ayato dice con un tono retador. Antes de que Leo pudiera contestar Reiji interrumpe.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte, lleva semejantes actividades a tu cuarto. – Dice Reiji molesto. Ayato se sienta de brazos cruzados y Leo se sienta volteando hacia con Yumiko, mientras Kei vuelve a acomodarse para dormir una vez más.

-Esto es para ti, jugo de arando 100% natural para sangre débil.- dice Reiji dándole el jugo a Yumiko.

-Gracias?- responde Yumiko insegura.

-No debes agradecérmelo, debes estar consciente de que solo eres nuestra presa al igual que las otras dos y deben tomarlo diario.- dice Reiji a Yumiko

Yumiko al escuchar esto palidece, Kei se levanta molesta pero aun dormida mientras Leo decide ignorarlo por completo.

-Tú no le has dicho sangre débil a Yumiko maldito bastardo!-dice Kei antes de caer al piso roncando.

-Sus dientes están castañeando. Teddy cuando los humanos se asustan, lo reflejan con esta clase de comportamiento, es divertido así que observa. –dice Kanato divertido.

En eso llegan a su nueva escuela, una vez adentro.

-Están en el mismo salón que Ayato y Kanato, así que váyanse con ellos. Al menos que quieran ser castigadas, no hagan nada inmaduro, entendido?- les dice Reiji serio.

-si –responden las tres al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al salón Kei nota a Ayato dormido en su asiento y decide hacer lo mismo. Leo nota a Kanato jugando con su oso de peluche y Yumiko nota un mensaje en el pizarrón el cual decía que habrá una clase en el salón de economía y deberían estar ahí a las 7:30pm.

-¿Clase de cocina? – cuestiona Yumiko

-¿Clase de cocina? –repiten Ayato y Kei levantando la cabeza sonriendo.

Ayato se lleva a las chicas a la cocina y les ordena que le preparen Takoyaki.

-¿Cocinar nosotras qué? –preguntan Leo y Yumiko mientras Kei ya estaba a la mitad de la preparación del platillo. Una vez que termino de prepararlo Kei comienza a comer y Ayato también.

-Yum.- dice Ayato todo feliz

-No asistimos a clases en nuestro primer día.- dice Yumiko un poco preocupada. Kei voltea a verla con cara de no es diferente a lo que hacía antes, y Leo solo sube sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-No te preocupes por cosas tan triviales, coman un poco- contesta Ayato ofreciéndoles de comer.

-Que rico.- dice Yumiko al probar uno

-Como siempre luciéndote Kei- dice Leo algo melancólica.

-¿Ven? –dice Ayato agarrando mas

-Gracias- responde Kei feliz mientras come

-Tenemos que limpiar para ir a la siguiente clase. –dice Yumiko levantando los trastes y Leo la ayuda mientras Kei termina de comer. Al terminar de limpiar Yumiko regresa a clases y Kei mete mas trastes sucios dejando más trabajo para Leo. Leo al ver más trastes voltea a ver a Kei con cara de es enserio?.

-Al menos ayúdenme, no? –dice Leo molesta.

-Este silla y la mesa son tan cómodos –dice Kei recargando su cabeza en la mesa y se queda dormida. Ayato aprovecha a la oportunidad y se para atrás de Leo, Leo reacciona al sentir su presencia tan cercas y se hace para atrás.

-¿Por qué te alejas? Me he estado aguantando desde ayer, déjame beber tu sangre. –dice Ayato acercándose lentamente.

-Sueñas vampirito de cuarta. –responde Leo chocando con la ventana.

-Tu piel se ve tan deliciosa sin ninguna marca de mordeduras. Su grandeza será el que te quitara tu primera experiencia.- dice Ayato acercándose a morder el cuello de Leo pero frena al escuchar que dice algo.

-¿Y quien dijo que eres mi primera experiencia? –responde Leo burlándose de él.

Kei se despierta al detectar que iba a comenzar una pelea.

-¿Qué, pelea? ¿Dónde? ¿qué? –dice Kei levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

-Nunca creí que lo harías en la escuela. –dice Reiji

-Maldita sea, Kei, Reiji. Estaba justo por llegar a la mejor parte- dice Ayato molesto

-Regresen a clases- dice Reiji al salir del cuarto.

-Sueña que voy a regresar a clases, yo me voy a buscar un lugar donde dormir- dice Kei antes de salir del cuarto.

Ayato comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y Leo lo sigue creyendo que se dirige al salón pero nota que llegan a una alberca, en donde ve un sofá y decide acostarse.

-Bueno esto es mejor que clases así que hice bien en seguirte vampiro de cuarta.- dice Leo bostezando.

-Aun no te queda claro.- dice Ayato cargándola hacia la alberca.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?! Suéltame!- dice Leo tratando de bajarse de sus brazos.

-Estas a la merced de su grandeza, deja de discutir sobre cada cosa que hago. –dice Ayato aventándola al agua.

-Ahora dime que soy el mejor. Dime que soy mejor que cualquier otro y que me perteneces. –dice Ayato en un tono de superioridad y en eso tiene un flash back, pensando que Leo no sabe nadar.

Justo antes de que Leo lograra salir del agua Ayato se sumerge y le da respiración boca a boca. Leo abre los ojos sorprendida y no logra reaccionar. Ayato ve su cuello y por fin logra morderla. Leo se queda inmóvil y Ayato nada con ella hacia la superficie.

-Tu sangre esta fluyendo por mi cuerpo… me abruma totalmente- dice Ayato sonriendo.

Leo con su cabeza en el hombre de Ayato comienza a temblar de frio y comienza a sentirse culpable.

-Eres un caso perdido, supongo que es suficiente por hoy. –dice Ayato sacándola de la alberca y dejando una toalla en su cabeza. Leo se queda pensando un rato "_Porque se siente tan familiar tu energía? Esto no está bien, como pude ser tan descuidada." _Al regresar a la casa Leo entra en el cuarto del otro día en busca de esa foto, mientras Yumiko y Kei regresan al cuarto. Leo encuentra la foto y se congela al ver que la sombra que se encuentra atrás de Ayato en la foto es la de Rin. _Esto no puede estar pasando por qué?! _ Guarda la foto en su bolsillo y se la lleva al cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Era un fin de semana por la tarde y todos se encontraban comiendo, Kei era la única que se comió su comida antes de tiempo. Kei observa el plato de todos aun con hambre.

-No as comido mucho Bitch-chan, tienes que comer apropiada mente o te podrías volver anémica. Deseas que te alimente?- dice Raito

-Sueñas, acaso has visto mi plato? –dice Kei aburrida. Raito y los demás voltean a ver su plato y ven que esta vacio. Yumiko y Leo no asombradas saben que se quedo con hambre.

-Ah… toma no tengo hambre comete lo mío- dice Leo dándole su plato a Kei.

-Enserio? Yay!- dice Kei toda feliz antes de comer.

Kei termina su plato y se retira al mismo tiempo que Shu.

-Esto es una molestia- dice Shu antes de salir del comedor.

Reiji comienza a quejarse de Shu.

-Ese bueno para nada, nada bueno sale de alguien que crece con sentido.- dice molesto.

-Teddy que quieres comer ahora? Vamos a comer una bola de nieve de plátano. – dice Kanato riendo psicóticamente.

-Él ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de atender nuestra cena mensual. Esto será todo por ahora. –dice Reiji y todos se retiran. Kei y Yumiko se encontraban en el jardín mientras que Leo se encontraba en el cuarto sentada en su cama viendo la foto aun pensando en el incidente de hace unos días.

-Esta fotografía es nuestra única pista de saber quiénes son todos. –dice Leo analizando cada una de las sombras y suspira guardando la foto. En eso aparece Ayato sentado en la silla del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Ayato curiosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Leo confundida.

-Yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera. Ahora déjame beber tu sangre- dice Ayato.

- Hasta crees, tengo cosas que hacer- contesta Leo caminando hacia la puerta.

Ayato la detiene agarrándola del brazo y después poniendo su otra mano en la espalda y acercándola hacia él. Ayato lame el hombro de Leo haciendo que le den escalofríos.

-D…déjame en paz- dice Leo nerviosa.

-Cállate!- contesta Ayato. Ayato muerde justo debajo de las clavículas de Leo.

-Hey deja de hacer como que se siente bien. Ese dolor que sientes es mi marca.- dice Ayato un poco molesto. Leo trata de quitárselo de encima.

-Estate quieta, te marcare en el cuello también. Siente más dolor, más, más.- dice Ayato soltándola.

-Salvare el resto después de tu baño. No me gustaría beber tu sangre ahora y tener que liderar con tu desmaño. Hazlo rápido porque si me haces esperar sabes lo que pasara.- dice Ayato tranquilamente.

-Te reto- dice Leo molesta antes de que Ayato desaparezca. Leo se va al baño y ve las marcas que le dejo Ayato. En eso escucha el agua y ve a Shu en la tina con su ropa, escuchando música.

-¿Shu-san?- pregunta Leo.

-No agás ruido, no tan fuerte. Estoy tomando un baño, eso es todo. –dice Shu.

-Aja….. con ropa….interesante- dice Leo en un tono sacado de onda.

-Entonces desvísteme- Shu dice como si nada.

-Perdón pero que me acabas de pedir? – Leo pregunta aun sacada de onda.

-No esperabas verme desnudo?- dice Shu.

-Aha…. En tus sueños, yo solo vine a tomar un baño- Leo contesta indiferente.

Shu abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe.

-Quieres entrar conmigo?- pregunta Shu.

-Por que quisiera hacer eso, ni que fueras Hanbyul querido.- dice Leo arrogantemente con un leve sonrojo.

-Te estás sonrojando sabes? Me siento cansado- dice Shu

-Pues porque estoy pensando en otra persona no en ti como la vez señor Achu? –dice Leo molestándolo

Shu un poco molesto se sumerge en el agua. Leo se asoma curiosamente para ver si en realidad se molesto. Shu sale del agua sorprendido pensando que Leo toco su mano y comienza a tener un flash back.

-Edgar- murmura Shu.

_"Edgar eh? Hmm esto va a mis apuntes mentales para saber más de ellos." _piensa Leo, en eso Shu agarra su mano y la aprieta.

-Shu-san, Shu-san me estas lastimando –dice Leo molesta

Shu saliendo de su transe voltea a ver a Leo sorprendido jalándola hacia la bañera. Leo cae adentro de la tina sorprendida y algo sonrojada al ver que está en el pecho de Shu.

-Déjame beber tu sangre- dice Shu.

-Wow, wow , wow –Leo solo logra decir eso a causa de sus palabras.

-¿Qué, estas asustada? – Shu pregunta divertido. Shu agarra a Leo por el cuello y voltea a verlo.

-Es muy pálido. Apuesto a que si lo mordiera saldría un chorro brillante de sangre como un hacer. –dice Shu sonriendo - ¿Ah eso lo hizo Ayato? Es un loco posesivo.- Shu dice divertido.

-Ni me lo digas.- dice Leo sin captar que está a punto de ser mordida.

-Te mostrare un mundo completamente nuevo- dice Shu mordiéndole el cuello.

-Tu sangre es tan ardiente, podría quemarme. Te estás emocionando, que niña tan sucia eres. La temperatura está subiendo ahora que los colmillos están en tu cuello. Ahora se porque viniste a vivir con nosotros. Tu sangre es de la mejor calidad. –una gota de sangre cae al agua- Piensa dos veces antes de que te vuelvas a acercar a mi otra vez, nunca lo olvides.- dice Shu satisfactoriamente. Leo llega al cuarto medio pálida.

-Plana, llegas tarde. Estoy sediento. De jame beber tu sangre. - dice Ayato sonriendo a Leo sentado en la cama de Leo.

- Feo no tengo tiempo para ti ahorita. –dice Leo sin importancia.

-No tienes derecho a rechazarme, solo sométete a mi mordida.- dice Ayato agarrando a Leo del brazo y nota la marca en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? –dice Ayato tocando su cuello.

-Auch!– dice Leo un poco molesto porque le toca su cuello.

-¿Reiji? No debe ser Shu, ese hijo de …- dice Ayato molesto.

Ayato lleva a Leo del brazo y Leo no teniendo fuerzas para soltarse trata de deshacerse de él y llegan al salón de billar.

-Shu!- grita Ayato enojado.

-¿Estas tratando de empezar una pelea con migo? ¿Oye me estas escuchando?!-grita Ayato de nuevo.

-Cállate –dice Shu molesto.

-Tsk! Te reto a un juego de dardos- dice Ayato molesto a Shu.

- Mucha molestia- dice Shu apático.

-Maldito…- Ayato dice enojado.

Llegan todos, Kei llega arrastrando a Yumiko por que olía una pelea.

-Suena bien, y el premio para el ganador del juego… la señorita Leo. Grandioso -dice aplaudiendo Raito alegremente.

-Premio? Yo? Hahaha no me hagas reír yo no soy premio de nadie- dice Leo molesta.

-Basta con este ruido, cual es el motivo de esta conmoción? – pregunta Reiji molesto.

-Ella no me puede importar menos, a si que quédate callada y déjame dormir- dice Shu.

-Ahora si no? Pero hace unos minutos bien que estabas de encimo so. –dice Leo enojada

-Pensé que dirías algo así. El siempre se retracta de un desafío. Si buscas la palabra, sin carácter en el diccionario encontrarías una foto de él a lado de ella. El no puede hacer nada sin ayuda, es un bueno para nada. –dice Reiji burlón. Shu se levanta aceptando el desafío.

-Ayato responderé a tu reto.- dice Shu seriamente. Kei aparece a lado de Raito abriendo apuestas.

-Apuesten para su favorito! 20 para Shu? 20 para Ayato? Apuesten, apuesten por su favorito quien ganara a la preciosa Leo, Yumiko? –dice Kei y Raito la ve divertido.

-Si Shu atina su siguiente tiro, significara que le pertenecerás a él señorita Leo.- dice Raito divertido.

-No le pertenezco a nadie- Leo dice tratando de irse pero Raito la detiene.

-Ma, ma los premios necesitan estar quietos. –dice Raito agarrándola de los hombros burlándose.

Leo lo ve con unos ojos de estas muerto desgraciado.

Shu se acomoda y tira el dardo.

-Tsk- dice Ayato molesto.

-Wow, no tan mal 80 puntos- dice Raito sorprendido. Shu se voltea y se va. Raito sonríe divertido.

–Aquí está tu premio una señorita Leo a la orden.- dice Raito empujando a Leo y Kei se molesta. Leo choca con la espalda de Shu.

-Para mí los mortales son una presa para alimentarme, como te has dado cuenta. - Dice Shu agarrando su barbilla acercándose a su cuello.

- Ni sueñes en meterte conmigo.- dice Shu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4 **_

Termina la jornada escolar y Yumiko busca un teléfono para llamar a Reiji, en donde se topa con Kanato.

-No me vas a preguntar por qué estoy aquí? – Kanato pregunta ansioso. Yumiko lo mira confundida.

-Tengo sed y también Teddy. Nee…. Teddy que piensas de que Yumiko no sea cautelosa.- Kanato dice pensativo.

-Quieres que te compre algo? Si, te comprare un chocolate. - dice Yumiko caminando. Yumiko regresa con un chocolate frio.

-Toma tu chocolate frio.- Yumiko dice sonriente a Kanato dándole su chocolate.

-Gracias, me odias? Quieres saber más sobre mi?– Kanato pregunta curioso.

-No, no te odio y si me gusta saber más de ti. –Contesta Yumiko sonriente.

-Entonces as el esfuerzo por entenderme.- Dice Kanato caminando hacia la puerta.

Kei se encontraba en el techo cuando escucha a alguien declamando un poema.

-Te amo, por siempre y siempre, y siempre lo hare, lo quieras o no. Nunca te he olvidado ni por un instante. Recuerdo tu voz, tu aroma… tu todo. –Raito termina percatándose de que alguien lo escucha- Quien está ahí? Bitch-chan es malo espiar. – Raito dice un poco enojado con un tono medio divertido.

-Ah poeta, quien te viera, tu el ecchi, quien lo diría, mira fíjate nomas. –dice Kei tratando no reírse y con un tono sorprendido.

-Cállate, entonces si escuchaste un poco de esto y aquello, no es así? – dice Raito un poco sonrojado.

-Tal vez, tal vez no, tal vez te lo estas imaginando. – dice Kei burlándose.

-Entonces, que deberíamos hacer. Creo que necesitas que te castiguen. – dice Raito intentando ahorcar a Kei. Kei empuja a Raito y sale corriendo de la escuela olvidándose de Yumiko. A medio camino se da cuenta que no tiene teléfono y que la dejo sola con vampiros, aparte de que no sabía dónde estaba Leo.

Corre al teléfono más cercano para llamar a Yumiko. Al marcar la manda a "buzón de voz" y antes de que cuelgue escucha una voz.

-Se te olvido algo? No ese no es el caso Bitch-chan –dice Raito en un tono cantado.

-Ah chingon, aparte de vampiro, poeta, brujo? Ah míralo quien te viera, cajita de monerías fíjate. –dice Kei muerta de la risa.

-A comparación de ti que no sabes nada de mi yo sé todo de ti Bitch-chan. –dice Raito serio.

Kei voltea a todas partes y lo ve fijamente.

-Geeeeeeeee Hola Stalkeeeeeeeer! – dice Kei súper sonriente y burlona con su orejas de zorro afuera de su gorro.

Raito enojado corre hacia la caseta y Kei sale corriendo pero no se percata de que él ya estaba afuera y choca con él.

-Disfrutaste la poca libertad que tenias?- pregunta Raito enojado.

-A si… -interrumpe una reportera en la tele del edificio den enfrente.

-Es un placer presentar al invitado de hoy el señor Tougo Sakamaki. El señor Sakamaki es uno de los tantos políticos que es entusiasta en cuestiones de la nueva política estratégica de Japón, y hoy me gustaría preguntarle sus medidas concretas. –dice la reportera.

-Él es el político Tougo Sakamaki, nuestro padre. Aun que para mí solo es el objeto de mi odio. –dice Raito seriamente.

- Ah ya sé quien es…Karl Heinz –dice Kei con hambre.

- Quien eres? –voltea Raito sorprendido.

Al amanecer Yumiko fue a la capilla a despertar a Leo que se había quedo dormida. Al despertarla Kei que también se encontraba dormida en el jardín se asoma a ver qué hacían pero ya se habían ido.

-Interesante un demonio creyente. Ohayo Bitch-chan. –dice Raito feliz

-Dios no existe –contesta Kei aburrida.

-Como sea, deberías dejar de intentar huir, que no me escuchaste ayer? Se todo de ti. –dice Raito.

Kei lo ignora y Raito camina hacia ella.

-Estoy aquí para revelar quién eres en verdad. –dice Raito intentando morderla. Kei lo empuja tirando a Raito al piso. Raito se levanta riendo.

- No gastes tus energías, eres estúpida o inocente? Tal vez eres las dos. De todas maneras eres de mente simple. Encuentro tu inocencia atractiva, Bitch-chan. – dice Raito agarrándola del brazo.

-No me toques y menos en una iglesia. – contesta Kei molesta.

-Estas de muy buen ánimo hoy, Bitch-chan. Ahora voy a revelar la lujuria que escondes. Ahora dame instrucciones. Te gustaría que empezara desde arriba o abajo? –dice Raito recargando a Kei en la mesa.

-Aléjate pervertido! Te vas a arrepentir de esto acaso sabes con quien estas tratando imbécil. –contesta Kei enojada y tratando de zafarse.

-Estas enojada? Tus ojos me fascinan. Adelante es lindo, puedes enojarte más si quieres. Puedes llamarme nombres pero no importa lo que intentes no serás rival para mí. Serás obligada a someterte y estarás a mi merced. Veré lugares que te han dado pena mostrar y al final serás mía. –dice Raito con una voz tranquila y sonrojado.

-Sueñas con que dejare que te salgas con la tuya! –Kei comienza a mostrar sus caracteres de zorro muy enojada.

-No puedo soportarlo. Solo pensar en ello me… -Raito es interrumpido por un gruñido de Kei.

-Nunca me someteré a ti. –dice Kei mostrando sus colmillos.

-Mírate, actuando tan valiente. No está mal, me gusta. Ahora déjame ver cuánto aguantas en un día. –dice Raito riendo y besando su pierna.

Raito al abrir la boca para morderla Kei lo patea haciendo que Raito se pegue contra la pared. Raito levanta la cabeza riendo y aun sonrojado.

-Miedo? Bueno, déjame asustarte más. Te diré un pequeño secreto. Fuiste ofrecida a nosotros como sacrificio, pero dime quien te trajo a nosotros? –dice Raito feliz

-No me hagas reír, yo vine por otra cosa. –contesta Kei levantándose. –Ahora vuelves a tocarme y terminaras sin dientes, entendiste?! – amenaza Kei a Raito.

-Amo esa mirada de desesperación en tu cara. Déjanos divertirnos un poco más, sígueme al infierno. –dice Raito acercándose lentamente al cuello de Kei, pero Kei cumple su amenaza y lo golpea dejando a Raito inconsciente en el piso.


End file.
